


Happier

by Ificouldbeanything123



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Breakups, M/M, broken relationship, first fanfic I’m sorry, idk what I did, mentions of Spain - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 05:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16655482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ificouldbeanything123/pseuds/Ificouldbeanything123
Summary: “i want to raise your spiritsI want to see you smileI know that means I’ll have to leave”Their relationship is falling apart and Canada knows it. Perhaps it’s best if he lets Romano go.





	Happier

Canada watched sadly as Romano stormed out of the door of his house, profanities spewing out of the Italian nations mouth as he left.

This was their third fight this month and Canada couldn’t stand it. It had been so long since he had seen Romano genuinely smile around him alone and he missed it. He missed it when Romano wouldn’t just scowl and swear at him, when they would cuddle at night and just enjoy each other’s presence and the comfort it gave.

Nowhere sat alone and cold on the couch to reassuring presence or love, just cold emptiness. Now it was all silence and awkward comments. It just wasn’t the same. They barely even touched each other anymore, let alone had sex.

Canada was never sure what had started it, but he was certain Spain had something to do with it. Whenever Romano’s old “boss” was around Romano seemed… happier, more so than he was with Canada.

Not that Canada could really blame him. The Spanish nation had been around Romano for forever and probably knew him inside and out, while Canada was nobody. He could rarely get his own family to notice him let alone the rest of the world. No wonder Romano never smiled anymore.

Canada was certain that if Romano was with Spain he would smile, he would no longer just constantly grimace and glare. But as much as he didn’t seem like it, Romano was loyal. He would stick by Canada no matter how unhappy he was. The thought stung. He was causing his love to be unhappy, preventing him from happiness. He pulled his knees to his chest.

Perhaps… Canada mused sadly, perhaps he should leave. Perhaps he should cut ties with Romano. Maybe they had run their course. The thought was one he had had multiple times, always leading to the same conclusion.

No matter how much he loved the older Italian, he didn’t think his love was worth the others happiness. Their relationship was clearly cracking, this close to shattering, maybe it was time to break it off before they completely shattered. Even if it broke him.

The thought of Romano loving someone else - sharing his smiles and happiness with them - made him shudder and caused a lump in his throat. It didn’t feel right. Then he thought of something else. Romano, a massive genuine smile on his face, his whole face lit up with happiness.

And he made up his mind.

Maybe Romano would no longer be his, but one of the few loves in his immortality would be happy again. He get to see him smile, though that meant he had to leave

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic I’ve posted on the internet... so... I hope you like my shitty ramblings? Any critiques are welcome. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
